El problema es L
by KandraK
Summary: OneShot LxLectora. / Siempre huías de él, por miedo a no poder contenerte... hasta que no pudiste huir más.


Annyeonghaseyo nvn hoy traigo un nuevo OneShot LxLectora. Me es grato decir que va dedicado a las personas que siguen mis fanfics con esmero, sobre todo, va dedicado para Cindira K.94, MITZI1221 y LxMisaSuperFan.

Espero les guste y me dejen un Review, eso me haría muy feliz.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>El problema es L<p>

Le encantabas, ese era el problema. Le encantabas a ese pervertido con cara de muerto al que el mundo osaba llamar "L". A ese hombre cuyo físico demostraba todo menos la elegancia que transmitía la simple letra. Él era extraño. Alto sí, pero encorvado. Guapo, pero demacrado. Una mezcla frustrante de un japonés sin honor y un inglés soberbio.

Y de pronto tu sangre hervía de coraje porque te miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos y pupilas dilatadas, mientras mordía uno de sus dedos con sus dientes seguramente débiles por tanta azúcar.

Los más de 35 días que habías pasado en su edificio de investigaciones parecían el resto de tu vida, intentabas de todo para no poder encontrarte con él ni con su mirada, pero era imposible. Él era un fantasma, un espectro pálido y sigiloso que te encontraba donde fuera que te escondieras.

Tu corazón se estremecía, sentías una leve frescura saliendo de tu corazón hacia los al rededores. Intentabas huir de él. Pero él te encontraba.

"¿Por qué huyes de mí?", preguntaba antes de que salieras corriendo del lugar donde te escondieras, porque no podías controlar tu miedo, tu terror… El horror que te causaba sentir cosquillear tu cuerpo cuando su boca de aliento dulce emitía palabras de tono cínico.

Te encantaba, ese era el problema.

Porque no podías evitar enrojecerte al tenerlo cerca como un acosador. Porque ya tenías todo un ritual de seducción preparado en tu mente. Todo sería tan fácil si cedieras a sus aproximaciones, a sus intentos de besarte… pero por eso mismo intentabas ignorar su sonrisa, porque era una perfecta línea semi curva que demostraba que su descuidada apariencia no era impedimento para ponerte nerviosa.

Sentías como tu piel se derretía de tan sólo pensar que sus esqueléticas y torpes manos pudieran recorrer tu brazo con suavidad. Tú misma pasabas uno de tus dedos por tu propio brazo para imaginar el momento y conseguías en efecto que tu estómago se presionara y tu respiración cesara por unos segundos mientras mordías suavemente tu labio inferior.

Pasabas tu mano por tu cuerpo acariciando tus clavículas de principio a fin, porque sabías que ahí atacaría primero ese hombre cinco años mayor que tú. Ese hombre que se mantenía en las sombras evitando todo el contacto con el exterior.

Y entonces escuchabas tu nombre resonando en tu oreja con aire cálido que no podía ser más que el calor de su boca. Abrías los ojos. Esta vez escapar no serviría de nada porque tu propio cuerpo te pedía que te quedaras. Tu propio cuerpo traicionaba las órdenes de tu cerebro porque esos ojos negros te paralizaban. Porque ese hombre de aspecto rebelde tenía un olor dulce sin perder su masculinidad… ¡ese estúpido olor! Provocaba que vena tras vena de tu cuerpo fuera excitada.

Tus piernas te fallaban al encontrarte sin salida entre él y la pared. Tus rodillas se doblaban, tus pantorrillas te temblaban y tus pies se paralizaban. No podías correr.

Él se mantenía frente a ti con su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Sabías que estaría manipulando una de sus cejas ante tu reacción. Se acercaba a ti respirando fuerte para provocar aún más a tu cuerpo. Tu respiración copió la suya y tu pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

"Basta", implorabas. Pero su maldita sonrisa volvía aparecer.

Se acercó a ti y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de tu oreja, haciéndote gemir de excitación. Lo pensabas, era completamente estúpido que a sus 25 años no tuviera experiencia con ninguna persona. Él sabía que hacer contigo, lo imaginaba cada que te observaba con esa mirada tan terrorífica con la que siempre se dirigía a ti.

"¿Por qué?", preguntaba mientras dirigía los dedos de su mano derecha hacia tu cadera. Tu temperatura subía a tal punto de asfixiarte y hacerte desear más. Gemías aún más y él hacía lo mismo. Te provocaba solamente con su voz.

Él dirigía sus labios a los tuyos y movía de izquierda a derecha sin casi rozarlos. La petrificación de tu cuerpo impedía que atacaras a esos pedazos de carne que sobresalían de su fino rostro gris.

Tu garganta malogró un grito de excitación cuando en vez de un beso recibió una mordida en el cuello. Cual vampiro mordía y recorría tu carne en busca de placer en vez de sangre. Subía poco a poco tu blusa recorriendo temblorosamente tu vientre, tu cintura hasta llegar a tu pecho.

"Sólo basta", hablaba tu cerebro. La pelea entre tus principios y tu propio bienestar corporal se desataba con cada jadeo que lograbas emitir. Él continuaba besando tu cuello hasta tu hombro. "¿Acaso no te gusta?" preguntaba de nuevo con esa maldita voz de hombre peleado con la vida. Tus manos temblaban al igual que tu cuerpo. Tu voz se sumó al terremoto al mencionar, al fin, lo que él tanto quería escuchar "¡Sí, sí me gusta! ¡Sigue!".

Él sonrió y desapareció de tu mente. Abriste los ojos mirando hacia el techo de tu habitación y retiraste la mano de tu propio pecho. Apretaste los dientes mientras cerrabas con fuerza los ojos por la tontería que acababas de imaginar.

Deseabas buscarlo con rapidez y ceder a su mirada curiosa incluso si significara ir contra tus ideales. Deseabas que todo lo que habías planeado pasara sin interrupciones ni incomodidades, pero sabías muy a tu pesar que por más que te buscara, se acercara y te mirara, él no se atrevería a realizar ninguna de sus o tus fantasías, porque él era L y no tenía tiempo para eso.

Ese era el jodido problema.


End file.
